The Other Girl
by oohjunhae
Summary: [Updated!] Mungkin ini aneh, tapi inilah duniaku, dikelilingi oleh hantu-hantu yang penasaran. Dan bahkan aku punya seorang sahabat yang tidak terlihat oleh semua orang. Aku menyayanginya, ia bahkan sering menjadi diriku. Aku tidak masalah, tetapi bagaimana jika orang yang kusukai menjadi pacarku? Apa mungkin sahabatku merebutnya?/HUNHAN/GS/Mature/ReadnReview!
1. Prolog

Makhluk-makhluk itu, selalu mengikuti mu. Tentu saja, kau tak bisa melihatnya. Mungkin hanya orang tertentu. Ya, memang hanya orang tertentu saja. Padahal aku ingin mengenalkan teman dekatku pada kalian. Tapi, sayang kalian tak bisa melihatnya. Namanya Baekhyun, dia gadis yang manis, dan perhatian. Ia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku. Tapi kata orang, hantu didunia ini sama, selalu jahat kepada manusia karna mereka iri dengan kehidupan kita, mereka ingin mendapatkan apa yang kita miliki. Apakah Baekhyun begitu? Apa ia juga akan mengambil semuanya dariku? Aku menyukai seseorang, ia manis dan tampan disaat yang bersamaan walaupun kata orang, wajahnya dingin. Entahlah, hatiku berkata lain saat melihatnya. Jika ia menjadi pacarku, apakah Baekhyun akan marah? Mungkinkah Baekhyun merebutnya? Mungkin tak masuk akal hahaha.

Aku bahkan mempunyai 2 identitas. Sebagian orang mengenalku sebagai Xi Luhan, dan sebagian lain sebagai Byun Baekhyun. Sungguh aneh bukan? Tapi inilah kisahku...

lanjut ngga? Kalo banyak yang ga suka, gua hapus aja ehehe


	2. Chapter 1

The Other Girls - Chapter 1

Ku menyusuri pinggiran jalan kota yang ramai saat ini, karna sekarang adalah jam-jam makan siang. Semua orang terlihat sibuk mencari rumah makan yang enak untuk disinggahi. Bahkan aku melihat sesuatu yang mengikuti mereka. Tentu saja, mereka tak akan melihatnya, kecuali mereka sama sepertiku, anak indigo. Aku juga tidak tau mengapa, mengapa aku terlahir seperti ini? Apa yang salah dengan diriku? Sudahlah, ku terima saja nasibku. Karna aku mulai menikmatinya, aku memiliki teman yang tidak bisa kalian lihat, aku senang berteman dengannya, walaupun mungkin jika kalian mendengar cerita ini, kalian akan merinding. Tapi temanku sangat perhatian padaku. Entahlah, aku sudah menganggapnya adikku sendiri.

Ku langkahkan kakiku pergi dari jalanan ini, berhenti di zebra cross dan mulai menyebrang saat lampu berubah menjadi hijau. Ku hindari bertatap mata dengan makhluk-makhluk itu. Berbahaya. Seperti kata nenekku. Nenekku bahkan meninggal karena menolong makhluk itu. Lupakan saja. Itu sungguh kenangan yang pahit.

Duduk dihalte bus yang ramai, menunggu bus yang biasa kutumpangi menampakkan dirinya dan berhenti.

"Luhan eonnie~"

Kumenoleh ke sumber suara, tepat disebelah kananku, duduk si gadis manis itu yang menatapku. Ku hanya melihatnya wajahku bertanya 'mengapa?' tanpa kata-kata. Bukannya akan aneh jika aku berbicara dengannya? Lebih tepatnya berbicara sendiri jika orang lain yang melihat.

"Jadwal kuliahku hari ini pukul 1 siang eon~" ia berkata dengan nada memelasnya.

Aku hanya menjawab dengan menyatukan ujung jempol dan telunjukku, bermakna 'ok' lalu menolehkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

Beginilah hidupku, berbagi waktu dengannya. Tidak. Berbagi tubuh? Mungkin itu lebih tepat. Kami sengaja mengambil waktu kuliah yang berbeda, karna hanya ada satu raga disini.

Busnya datang, aku melangkah dan naik.

Berhenti dihalte depan jalan menuju rumahku, dan aku berjalan santai menuju kompleks rumah yang tak jauh dari sini.

Sesampainya, aku mencari kunci pintu rumahku. Rumahku hanya sederhana. Rumah 2 lantai yang minimalis. Rumah yang pas untuk mahasiswa sepertiku. Oh iya, aku berkuliah di Sungkyunkwan Univ jurusan psikologi sedangkan Baekhyun di Dongguk Univ jurusan teater. Keterampilan beraktingnya memang cukup diacungi dua jempol. Aku berjalan kearah kamarku dikamar utama, disamping kamar tamu yang kadang sering ditempati orang tuaku saat berkunjung kesini. Aku mendudukan diriku, diikuti Baekhyun.

"Eonni tidak makan siang dulu?"

"Belum lapar sekarang. Nanti saat kau selesai kuliah, jangan lupa mampir makan dulu ya"

"Okee eonnie" Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Aku membaringkan diriku. Bersiap tidur agar Baekhyun dapat masuk kedalam diriku.

Baekhyun POV

Aku sudah masuk kedalam tubuh eonnie. Aku tersenyum, entahlah, sungguh menyenangkan menjadi manusia. Tapi kenapa dulu aku bisa mati dan bergentayangan seperti ini? Sebenarnya aku ingin mengetahuinya dan mencari tau, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat satupun kejadian dimasa laluku, siapa ayahku? siapa ibuku? keluargaku? semuanya. Seberapa keras pun aku berusaha, ingatan itu tidak bisa muncul. Ah, entahlah.

Aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi kuliah seperti biasanya. Dengan memakai dress sky blue selutut, membawa ransel, dan ponsel eonnie, aku pergi keluar rumah dengan berjalan kaki. Apa lebih baik aku makan dulu ya? Ku berpikir sebentar. Hmm.. baiklah, lebih baik makan dulu biar eonnie tidak sakit kkkk~

Aku memutuskan untuk mampir di rumah makan terdekat rumah dan masuk kedalamnya. Lumayan ramai dan aku duduk disalah satu meja pojok disana. Salah satu pelayan datang menghampiriku dengan membawa menu, memberikan benda itu padaku, dan bersiap mencatat apa yang akan kupesan.

"Samgyetang dan air putih satu porsi" ujarku sambil tersenyum manis kepada si pelayan yang membalas senyumku dengan tak kalah manis.

Author POV

Terlihat segerombolan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang masuk ke tempat ini. Mereka duduk agak jauh dari gadis itu, tetapi mereka tetap dapat melihat gadis itu.

"Bukankah itu Luhan, ya?"

"Oh iya, sepertinya itu dia"

"Apa kita mau bertegur sapa dulu?"

"Apa lebih baik begitu? Kau tau kan, dia sungguh penyediri dan tidak mau bergaul"

"Tapi kan kita satu kelas dengannya"

"Tapi mungkin, ia tidak mengenalmu"

"Tidak, ia pasti mengenalku. Aku pernah berbicara padanya, aku memperkenalkan namaku"

"Kau taukan rumor yang beredar tentangnya?"

"Rumor apa? Kalo dia psikopat? Itu sungguh tidak masuk akal, kau tau"

"Silahkan saja jika kau ingin menyapanya. Aku tetap disini, Kyungsoo"

Gadis yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu menghela napasnya dengan berat dan mencoba mendekati gadis yang sedang duduk sendiri itu.

"H..ha..i... Luhan-ah" sapanya dengan canggung.

Mata Baekhyun melebar. Ia kebingungan. Siapa gadis ini?

TBC.

aku sengaja bikinnya agak pendek biar readers nya ga kebosenan bacanya hehehe, maklumlah baru awal-awal mulai ceritanya.

Lanjut? Review, follow, fav yaa


End file.
